


you belong with me

by sagexbrush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Parody, Taylor Swift - Freeform, You Belong with Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexbrush/pseuds/sagexbrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why can't you see<br/>you belong with me?<br/>.<br/>(a stydia song parody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> my friends told me to post this so here we are

you're on the phone with your boyfriend

he's upset 

going off about something that you did

'cause he doesn't get 

the voices like i do.

i'm in the room 

it's a typical tuesday night

i'm solving all the mysteries he might have caused

and he'll never know you like i do

 

but he wears designer jeans

i wear flannel

he's lacrosse captain 

and i'm on the bench

dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

 

if you could see 

that i'm the one who understands you

been here since third grade 

so why can't you see 

you belong with me

 

walk in the halls

with you and your short skirts

i can't help thinking

this is how it aught to be

laughing on my bed

thinking hey isn't this easy

 

and you've got a smile

that can light up this whole town

i haven't seen it in a while

since allison went down

you say you're fine i know you better than that

hey whatcha you doing all alone like that?

 

he has claws

i have a baseball bat

he's an alpha

and i'm only human

 

still dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

had been here the whole time

 

can't you see that i'm the one

who understands you

been here since the third grade 

so why can't you see

you belong with me

 

standing by

and waiting for your every call

all this time

how could you not see baby

you belong with me

 

oh i remember you

calling me in the night

i know you're not crazy

when you're about to cry

and i know your favorite candy

and you tell me about your dreams

 

i think i know where you belong

i think i know it's with me

 

can't you see that i'm the one 

who understands you

been here since the third grade

so why can't you see

you belong with me

 

 

 


End file.
